Solaris Islands: Opening who's that?
by Himizu
Summary: A small opening to a fanfiction me and my friends are writing. OCcentric. Flames are Uchiha specialty, leave it to them. No pairings.


_**Hi! This is my first story on and i'm pretty happy with myself! I know there might be some spelling mistakes (there's only so much a spellchecker can do) and quite possably grammar mistakes, but please go easy on me! Flames are the uchiha clan specialty, so leave it to them please!**_ **_Thankyou, enjoy!_**

**Solaris Islands**

Chapter 1

The sounds of children's laughter echoed in the playground, the sound magnified and played back by the deep chasm nearby. Though blocked by a wooden fence, there were many holes in the bottom, some huge. A ball bounces though said holes. One girl, even though she was not included in the game, gets up from her bench and calls that she'll get it. The group of youngsters gather together, and deadly whispers of a monster in human form circulate. They watch in fear and confusion as the girl jumps miraculously high over the fence. Rushing to the hole, they peer out to see what will happen. The ball is teetering on the edge of the cliff and the girl's careful footsteps are causing it to wobble. Quite suddenly it tips over the edge and a cry of irritation goes up, replaced by a cry of fear as the small child dives after it. Panic surges though the crowd, a few run for help. Then, just as sudden as she disappeared, she re-appears, flying high into the evening sky, clutching the little ball tightly. Even more panic ripples though the group, as she soars over the wall and comes to a hover on the other side. Upon closer inspection, the children saw the long slender red wings that had carried her so gracefully. Silence falls as the girl looks up, her usual calm blue eyes full of glee at her successful retrieval. She holds out her prize gladly. "Here you go!" her cheery voice says. As the silence continues her smile fades a bit. As she holds the ball out to the children, they scatter, running screaming from the "monster bird". Our little red angel is left all alone, bar for one younger child, still standing there. She walks up to our little grounded bird and takes the ball in her hands.

"Um…how'd you do that? " she asks timidly. This makes our red haired ball retriever look up in surprise, before a proud smile spreads across her face.

"I'm the only one in the 'ntire world dat can do it! Which is why I'm not allowed to use it coz people get jealous!" she states with a grin. But our single audience is downhearted at this, and she could tell. "But if you hold on tight to my hand, I could try and fly with you!" she tries desperately, not wanting to loose her single companion. Said companion's face lights up at the news, the ball is left forgotten in the grass. She dashes over to her soon to be flying instructor and stands at attention. The little angel girl runs round her back and grabs her in a bear hug. The girl squeaks and giggles and then squeaks an even higher pitch as she realises her feat are no longer on the floor. Fear suddenly grabs her and she panics. Her wings feel her tense and she say reassuringly; "I've got you! Don't wiggle!" Soon the girls are swooping and soaring, enjoying this time. Until a new scream is heard, and it is certainly not a delighted one.

"Kiki! Get away from her this INSTANT!" calls a ferocious mother from the ground. An immediate dive causes Kiki to scream in mixed fear of her mother and glee in the rushing feeling. As soon as they near the ground she is snatched away by a glaring mother. Her icy stare made the little flyer flinch away and almost touch the floor. Soon her only friend is dragged away, being scolded heavily. But she manages to shout back a last goodbye.

"Tomorrow, Naida! I'll come back tomorrow!"

At this little Naida's heart is warmed and she goes back to sitting on her bench, kicking the ball with her along the way. Tomorrow. Yes. She could wait till tomorrow. She could wait a week, a month, a year! As long as someone came back to play, she'd wait forever.

**_Oui, I know it's short and OC-centric, but don't panic it gets better later... I hope._**

_**Caio babes!**_

**_Lizy ( a.k.a Teh Randomness Girl )_**


End file.
